Suits and Roses
by KirikaAndo
Summary: Rose left a toxic life behind, only to be wind up in London, England to begin anew. Trouble comes for her on the first day, then she kissed a guy on an alleyway beside a club to get away. Turns out he's going to be her Knight in Fancy Suits, Glasses, and Umbrellas. What is their relationship anyways? (OC/Eggsy) [very very slow updates. school sucks]
1. i Prologue

**_warning; cussing, mentions of sex, eggsy, potty mouth, reckless sex jokes, condoms, bad english, grammar mistakes? and many more. English is not my first language, but please bear with me. I have a lot of ideas in my head, but I can't seem to find the right words to express it._**

 ** _Kingsman belongs to Marvel /or Matthew Vaughn._**

 ** _Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review!_**

 ** _((btw if i'm late updating i'm in 12th grade and i have 1/4 finals. thanks!))_**

•

•

•

•

 ** _i._**

 ** _Prologue_**

•

•

•

•

'Shit. Shit!

 _I have to loose this guy.'_

A dark brown haired girl was speed-walking through the streets of London, England.

More like running.

' _No. I left it all behind, how can I still be followed?'_ She turned into an alley. The man following her was now out of sight.

She clutched her black jacket even tighter, still speed-walk-- _semi running_ through puddles. She kept looking back once in a while.

Loud music was slowly heard. She whipped her head to the front.

It was a nightclub.

' _Great! a cover.'_

She took of her ponytail, then she smudged a little bit of her make-up. Her jacket was opened, halfway around her shoulders. She purposedly loosened a sleeve out of her top, so the string of her bra can be seen.

Conclusion?

' _I look like a drunk hooker.'_ she rolled her eyes.

' _Now I need to act like one.'_ The side of the nightclub was surprisingly empty. There were a few thrashes. The brick wall was a little dirty.

Just as her hope deflated, a guy got out of the club for a breather, or maybe a smoke. He looked no older than her, and pretty attractive as well. Not that she can see his features clearly. He was wearing a hat and a baseball jacket. She hoped he would like her preposition.

She dashed to meet the guy beside the nightclub alley.

"Hey," She confidently greeted. On the inside, she was trying to calm herself down.

The guy turned around.

"Hey." He replied. They were standing awkwardly. The girl thought the guy would introduce himself first. But since it was her who greeted him, she prepared herself as the one who needs to start the convetsation.

 _'Smart.'_

"This is urgent, but can you make out with me for a minute?" She bluntly compelled. There were footsteps and before the guy could finish his "Huh?" She forced herself onto him, and kissed him roughly on the mouth.

After his initial shock, the guy quickly responded, his hands slowly went to snake around her waist, while her arms instantly tied around his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

It was basically a hot make out session.

She opened one of her eyes a while later, and found no one there.

' _Bingo.'_

They pulled away for air.

"W-wow." The guy breathed.

She chuckled. The guy's hat was sideways and his hair was a little messy. His clothes were rumpled, and there is a lot of lipstick residues on his mouth.

She chuckled.

"I'm sorry about that," She moved the hat so it was nicely placed like before.

The guy raised his eyebrows and eventually smirked as well.

"Never knew t'day that I would have a hot make-out session with a girl would be outside the alley of a nightclub," He looked into her direction.

"You're not so bad yourself." She complimented him, tidying back her clothes again.

He chuckled back.

"Thank you for helping me. I can not talk about it right now, but If one day I'll see you again, maybe I'll tell." She nodded.

He raised his eyebrows again.

"How'd ya know you'll see me again?" and looked at her once over, last one being her face. She contemplated for a while.

"Gut feeling? Thank you very much for helping me here. I was being followed and I need to make him lose my track." She took a flip phone out of her pocket.

"Who the hell uses flip phones anymore?" He cringed at the sight.

"Me." She rolled her eyes, and replied a text.

She snapped her head up and instantly said;

"Bye!" turned around and left.

The guy's eyes went wide and he followed her.

"Wait! What's your name? Will I see you again?" He asked, rushingly.

"It's Ro-- Yes, I'm sure." She turned around and looked at him. Her eyes went to look at his neckclace, that was thrown out when the make-out session happened. It looked like a logo she has seen before. It looked familiar.

"I owe you one anyways. But don't kiss and tell." The guy nodded.

"My lips are sealed!"

She smiled and slowly went on her way.

"I'm Eggsy!" She heard the guy semi-shouted and She turned around, to see he was waving and his other hand was cupping his mouth so the noise runned out. He catched her eye and winked.

"Rose!"

 ** _timeskip_**

"Michael!" Rose side hugged a tall man. He had medium-length sandy blonde hair, blue eyes, defined jaws and slight stubble. He was wearing a dark, long coat up to his knees.

"Rose." He smiled, hugging back. Rose pulled back and hit his chest.

"Are you mental? I got fucking followed by one of his fucking spies!" She snapped.

"Ow-Ouch! It's not my fault you went somewhere without telling me!" Michael winced and scolded.

"Now let's head back to your place. I need a damn bath." He rolled his eyes.

Rose and Michael walked to his house. He took his keys and opened the door. Then he switched on the lights.

"Not bad of a place." Rose smirked, nodding in approval. Michael laughed and rolled his eyes.

"Stop rolling your eyes you asshole." She pushed him playfully. He gave her a knowing look, and dug inside his pockets.

"Here's the key to the house, your new ID card, a wallet full of cards and money, and--"

"a fucking condom?" She glared at him. Michael's hands shot up and gave her a white flag.

"Safety is numero uno priority, Rose!"

She took all the stuff and went to her door.

"If you're hungry there are some leftover food in the fridge." Michael informed, taking his coat off. Rose snorted.

"Figured out you can't cook anyways." She joked.

"Hey! I can." He pointed. She rolled her eyes and went inside her room. Her hand was rubbing the wall searching for a light switch. When the light came on, she was amazed to see a nicely furnished room.

Her bed was queen-sized. It was on the middle-right of the room. There is a desk on the left of it. Opening the curtains of the window beside the desk she found a balcony.

Across from the bed was a TV. On it's right was a bookshelf, It's left a small table. The bathroom was on the left of the room beside the small table. The closet was on the left of the bed.

She opened the closet and took some clothes. Then she took a bath and rested after.

She dozed to dreamland.

 ** _the following month_**

"Michael, why the bloody hell do you need a suit?" Rose crossed her arms. Since she was leeching off of Michael, he ought to drag her around England with him. Not that she was complaining, going to new places that peaks her curiosity, it's just for what that Michael never tells.

"It's for my job, Rose. Nice working on the accent." He replied, fixing his new glasses. he looked younger after he shaved and she cut a little bit of his overgrown hair into a clean undercut. He insisted to keep the bangs. He looked _fine_.

Michael dusted his long coat and the man who greeted them led him into a room for measuring.

Rose, bored of waiting, went around the shop. Touching suits with high-end fabrics, a lot look great but a few was not her style. It was the evening, and she pretty sure the shop was nearly closing.

The man went out of the fitting room. Rose asked if Michael was done, he said yes and he's still changing.

The bell of the shop's door rung. A posh looking man, carrying an umbrella entered with a young man around her age.

The posh looking man stopped and looked at her. She nodded, feeling a tad bit polite. He nodded back. He sat down a chair, and took a glass for a drink.

Just then, a young man came in to the shop looking for him.

She felt like she had seen him before. Just as his eyes went to her, she snapped her fingers and remembered. The young man also gave a look of recognition, like something inside of him snapped.

"Hi. Eggsy isn't it?" Rose greeted. The posh man looked at them both and raised his eye at Eggsy.

"Y-yeah! Rose?" He remembered her name. She smirked.

"You got that right." She gave him a thumbs up.

"Oh- Harry... This is--"

"Rose, my protogeé." Michael suddenly butts in, just as Eggsy was going to explain to the posh man. Eggsy frowned. Rose gave him a side glare. Protogeé?

Rose then rolled her eyes and it went downwards. The posh man was wearing a ring, and she thought that the ring was not shaped like a normal one, but deemed it cool nonetheless.

"Ah, Michael. Long time no see." The posh man nodded at Michael. Michael then introduced them.

"Mr. Hart, Rose. Rose, Mr. Harry Hart, my workmate." Rose shook Harry's hands.

"Pleasure meeting you. I'm sorry to cut this short, but we've got an appointment to catch." Harry looked at Eggsy, and then to Michael and Rose.

"Right, right. See you soon, Mr. Hart!" Michael nodded. Rose gave Harry an encouraging smile. Harry nodded back to them, and went to go to the fitting room with Eggsy.

Harry walked pass them and Eggsy followed behind. Just as Rose passed him, Eggsy's eyes followed her. Rose, noticing, winked at him and went on. Eggsy had a smile.

"Who's that new lad?" Michael asked her as they were walking along the street.

"Eggsy, last name unknown. Met him on the streets, he's not bad of a person." She trailed off.

"Did you use the condom?"

"Michael!"

 ** _months_** ** _later_**

"Can you do me a favour and use this wig and some make-up to make you look like not yourself?"

"Michael. Is this for the 'job' interview?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Yes. It will be amazing if you helped me out." He pleaded. Rose glared at him.

"Look, I know your job is some shady stuff," Michael opened his mouth to argue, but she held up a finger for him to not start talking.

"I've escaped my past months ago and I would like to keep it safe. Doing this would not be safe for me." She explained.

"I solemnly swear it wont. Just for a couple minutes of appearence and poof! Back home." He begged.

She really felt bad for him. She's actually missing the adrenaline. She contemplated for a while.

 _It's been months now. Won't they be off my back?_

 _Thank heavens for Michael. If it weren't for him I'll be caught in a week._

 _So... Repay him I must._

"Fine," Michael pumped his fists and Rose rolled her eyes.

"Buy me a drink though."

 **mon22jan18**


	2. ii Wise Men

**warning; cussing, mentions of sex, eggsy, potty mouth, reckless sex jokes, condoms, bad english, grammar mistakes? and many more. English is not my first language, but please bear with me. I have a lot of ideas in my head, but I can't seem to find the right words to express it.**

 **Kingsman belongs to Marvel /or Matthew Vaughn.**

 **Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review!**

 **((btw if i'm late updating i'm in 12th grade and i have 1/4 finals. thanks!))**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **ii.**

 ** _Wise Men_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Are you wearing color contacts?" a tall guy came over and sat next to her. This must be it. The thing that Michael requested- no, _begged_ her to do.

"No!" She laughed it out. She so is wearing one. and with some several tweaking she doesn't look like herself. She's Sophie Montague-Herring, the name Michael and his boss named her. Why was she trusted for this anyways?

"Oh my god, negging! that's hilarious." an average height pretty girl with sandy brown hair came over.

"Nice dress!" 'Sophie' complimented.

"Thanks! yours too." The other girl smiled, then sneered to the guy who was sitting beside her, rolling her eyes.

"I haven't heard anyone try that since the naughties." The hell are naughties?

"Excuse me?" The loud music of the club was making it hard to clearly hear.

"Negging. Saying something negative to a pretty girl in order to undermine her social values. its supposed to make you win his approval." The girl explained, and 'Sophie' nodded as she thought of it. She chuckled under her breath.

"Absurdly basic, neuro-linguistics programming technique." The girl rolled her eyes and Rose laughed heartily. She's very smart, and Rose found it very amusing. Glancing at the guy from the corner of her eye, she can see that he is _not_ amused.

"Is it just me or does this champagne taste a little bit funny." Another guy came over. It was Eggsy. Rose can see that he's doing well at this ' _job interview'_. He's just a guy she met in the alleyway beside a nightclub anyways, but the only other guy she had a _decent_ conversation with beside Michael. But Michael's just sometimes wierd, has a lot of mood swingsN and a lot of nerdy. He's pretty much an introvert. He loves tech tho. He nagged me for using a flip phone.

"See what he just did? its called an opinion opener." The guy beside her pointed out, nitpicking Eggsy's advance. Thank goodness she's basically looking like someone else with the heavy make-up. But her eyes are itching slightly.

 _Goddamn fake eyelashes,_

"If you're into seduction techniques, this guy is textbook." 'Sophie' raised her eyebrow and took a sip of her martini.

"Got us talking in mutual topic so that you craved individual attention." He continued, body slightly leaning closer to her, so she can hear him amidst the loud music.

"Well it's working more than you." she mumbled as she pretended to sip her drink, hoping that the guy didn't hear her. He didn't, because he didn't show any signs.

"Nah, i'm just saying if the champagne taste right." Eggsy defended himself. Speaking of _champagne..._

"It's an acquired taste mate," The guy snarkily responded.

"I think it's just cheap." The girl commented.

"Get one of these babies instead. they're delicious." She raised her own glass of martini that's halfway empty.

"Nah, he's right--"

"Lady Sophie Montague-Herring. phone call for you at reception." A man 'called' her, just as Eggsy was agreeing with the other guy.

"Be right back guys, oh- and lady. Duty calls!" She playfully said.

"See you in a bit yeah."

"See you in a bit." They all said to her.

As she was walking (not really to the reception), she thought about Michael's warning.

 _"Don't drink the champagne!"_

She raised an eyebrow and turned around.

Eggsy, the girl, and the guy fainted. The drinks must've been drugged.

She then went to the table bar and saw Michael, taking a sip. He was playing his iPad.

"Nerd much?" She scoffed. Michael didn't even looked at her as he took a shot.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"This is a night club and who the hell plays an iPad." She sat on the stool next to him.

"Mind you, Rose, but I'm still doing my job." He scowled.

"Why are you drinking then?" She pointed to his glass.

"No reason," he sighed. Rose sighed too.

"C'mon, If my job is done here, I want to take this bloody make-up off." She said softly.

A notification then popped out of his iPad.

"My boss wants to see you." He said, shocked.

"Your boss?" She scrunched her nose, and took a peek at the message that he received.

"Any idea why?" She asked, looking at him.

He just shrugged.

 ** _timeskip_**

"I knew it! Something was fishy on the get-go." She scowled. They were in the Kingsman Tailor Shop.

"Ah, your observation skills never fail to amuse me." He sighed. They went to the fitting room where Michael fitted his suit before.

It was vintage, with a large mirror on one side. Michael fixed his hair and clapped his hands to clean it. He then pressed his hand on the mirror.

As Rose predicted, the Mirror was a 'lever' or some secret access to something.

The floor went to a jolt, and they slowly decended.

"What a job you have," She complimented.

"By the way, don't take the make-up off. I have a slight bad feeling about this." Michael ordered and confessed.

"Truthfully, my gut feels it too." She agreed.

"Another thing that I trust your gut too, which in you barely listen to it." Michael recalled.

"That was one time!" She flailed her arms. He sighed.

"By the way, nothing will happen, Rose. I didn't tell him about your escapades. Only your skills, what I have seen you do." She rose her eyebrow in disapproval.

"You're also not in the database, thanks to genius here." She smiled at the assurance.

They got to the bottom. Rose saw the tube train.

"Pretty tech you guys got here," She praised, nodding in approval.

"After you," Michael said. Rose got in first, then the tube train jolted.

 ** _Kingsman Mansion_**

"How the hell is this huge thing underground?" she said, amused.

"I've seen wierd things, maybe some wierder than this but- holy _shi_ _t_ is that a plane!?" She said excitingly.

"Yes. Now let's meet my boss." He motioned her to walk with him. Rose followed Michael. Her eyes was wondering around curiously. He finally stopped walking and they came by a room.

"Merlin," Michael greeted.

"Ah, Michael. This is the Sophie Montague-Herring, I presume?" He said monotonely. He got up from his screen and chair to greet her.

"Yes."

"My name is Rose. Nice to meet you." She held out a hand.

"Ah, manners. So unlike you, Michael. I'm Merlin." Merlin introduced himself with a slight smile. Michael said a dry "Ha Ha," while rolling his eyes.

"So, is he your boss?" She whispered to Michael.

"Oh, He is." Michael nodded.

"I am." Merlin nodded, with hands in his hips.

"But It's not him that you will be meeting." Michael said.

"It will be our _official_ boss. Arthur." Michael said.

"About that," Merlin started, Rose and Michael turned to look at him.

"He had cancelled the plan today." Merlin explained, walking back to his seat.

"His understudy failed."

"So he's having a hissy fit?" Michael bluntly stated.

"Indeed."

"Any idea why he wants me here?" Rose asked.

"Probably to be recruited." He turned his chair around. "Listen--" Merlin started.

"I won't tell a soul, I know how it goes." She promised. Merlin nodded in approval.

"Good-" The door opened and Harry Hart came in.

"Ah, Miss Rose. Fancy meeting you here." Harry greeted.

"Likewise, Mr. Hart." She greeted back.

"Please, just Harry." He slightly, just _slightly_ smiled. His stoic face was stone cold as rock.

"Now If you mind us, I need to talk with Merlin and Michael." Harry said.

"Me too?" Michael was shocked.

"Yes."

"Okay. Don't go to far Rose, or first day will happen again." Michael nagged.

She rolled her eyes and excused herself, almosy bumping into someone else.

"Oops!" "Oh my god, sorry!" They both apologized.

Rose looked up. It was Eggsy.

"Sophie?"

"Eggsy? Wait-- Sophie?" She raised her eyebrows. She looked down and saw that she was in her dress.

He raised an eyebrow.

"No wonder. You're an agent." He accused.

"No, I'm not." Rose smirked, walking along the hallway.

"Then who are you?" He asked.

"For someone so attractive, how could you be so dumb?" She muttered, and walked faster.

"Whoa-wait, what?" Eggsy stuttered.

"So much fun messing with you, _Eggy._ What a wierd name anyway." She chuckled.

"First of all, it's Eggsy. Second, what are you doing here?" He asked, as they passed a hallway.

"I was called here, just so you know." She explained and walked faster. She realized that she's still wearing heels. And make up.

So she intentionally swayed her hips, hoping to get a reaction. Her long legs showed beneath the dress that she wore to the nightclub. Her curves were outlined perfectly. Eggsy gulped.

She turned into a corner and found a broom closet.

' _This should be interesting...'_ She slowly opened the door and Eggsy stopped on his tracks. He eyed the broom closet sign and gave her a raised eyebrow.

She wink and motioned him to come in with her. Eggsy gave her a smirk and went inside. Just as he closed the door, she pulled the front of his jacket.

"Whoa." Rose pulled him closer and put his hand on his neck.

"Just as I tought that you would remember me." She pouted. Eggsy wanted to say something, but she cut him off before he even started.

"I'll make you remember me again." She smirked. She took off one hand from his neck and went to her hair. She took off the wig. She ruffled her dark brown hair and looked at Eggsy.

"R-Rose!" He was surprised. But smiled nonetheless. The goofy smile she saw when she first met him.

"You remembered!" She cheered.

"Of course! That was the best make-out session I have ever had." He playfully joked.

"Oh really?" She flirted.

"Indeed it was. But I kinda forget what it felt." He moved his hands to her hips and slowly led her to the wall.

"Mind me helping?" She winked. He pretended to think.

"I'll make you remember me again," She said again.

"Gladly," Eggsy leaned in and she roughfully kissed his lips. She smiled into the kiss and felt that he smiled too. She pulled him closer and he did too.

It was another hot make-out session.

Until she almost slipped on her heels. Good thing that both she and Eggsy got fast reflexes. They broke off the kiss.

Rose laughed goofily. He smiled goofily back.

"Well that was delightful." Eggsy said.

"Oh, Mr. Eggsy. You flatter me." She bluffed.

"Unwin. It's actually Gary Unwin." He said.

"Ah, the Egg has a name. How did it went to Eggsy tho." She wondered.

"Long story," He said, looking at her eyes then her lips.

"Well, we still have time?" She said in a goofy flirty voice.

"I'll take my chances." He shrugged, and she closed her eyes. He leaned in closer again. Just as their lips were brushing, her phone rang.

They stopped abruptly and Rose heavily sighed. Eggsy backed off and looked at everywhere but her. It was awkward. A phone call ruining the tension. The _sexual_ tension.

Rose took her phone from her bra. Eggsy was shocked at the reveal and muttered "Girls..."

Rose was still leaning and opened her flip-phone. She ruffled her hair and her eyes went to the name of the caller.

 _Magic Mike_

"Hello, Lord Michael?" She said in a posh voice.

"Rose. It turns out I need to take care of one thing before we go back. I forgot to tell you. See you at the tube train in 15. Bye!" He hurriedly informed. It sounded like he was busy.

"You need to go home?" Eggsy asked as she snapped her flip phone, closing it.

"Nah, I got 15 more minutes." She smirked. Eggsy laughed. She felt a slight chill, and Eggsy took off his jacket and gave it to her. She smiled in appreciation.

"C'mon, let's talk along the way." Eggsy opened the door and led her out first. He playfully offered her his arm, and she gracefully took it.

They laughed and talked until Rose saw the hangar and her eyes sparkled. Eggsy saw what she was looking at.

"Cool, ain't it?" He said, looking at her.

"It sure does. I love heights. I miss flying one." She whispered.

"You can fly one?" Eggsy awed. She blushed in excitement.

"I loved to. Never had the chance again." She whispered. Eggsy felt that it was a story for another time.

"Rose!" They turned around to see Michael.

"Hey!" She waved.

"Sorry I'm late. I'm Michael, can't have a proper introduction right?" Michael offered a hand to Eggsy. Eggsy took it.

"Eggsy."

"I actually know. I work under Merlin and I've heard about you a lot." Michael joked. Eggsy laughed it off.

"A word, Eggsy." Michael motioned him with his finger to come closer. He whispered something in Eggsy's ear and his eyes widen.

Michael pulled back then patted his shoulders.

"Nice meeting you, Eggsy," Rose took off Eggsy's jacket from her.

"Likewise, Michael." Eggsy awkwardly smiled.

"By the way, Mr. Hart is on his way." Eggsy thanked him for the info.

"Goodbye then!" Michael and Rose walked to the tube and before she went in, she turned back and gave him a wave. He gave a smile and waved back.

Michael motioned her to go in first, and she sat down. Michael followed after, and set the tube train back to the Kingsman Tailor Shop.

Rose playfully winked at Eggsy before it set off and got a glimpse of his amused face.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"What did you say to him?" She asked.

"Oh, some advice. It's a man to man thing." He shrugged.

"You think you're one of _wise men?_ " She scoffed. He gave her the look.

She rolled her eyes too. She almost rubbed her eye but remember she had heavy make-up on.

She glared at Michael.

"I'm _so_ gonna kill _you_ ,"

 **tue23jan18**


	3. iii Say

**warning; cussing, mentions of sex, eggsy, potty mouth, reckless sex jokes, condoms, bad english, grammar mistakes? and many more. English is not my first language, but please bear with me.**

 **I have a lot of ideas in my head, but I can't seem to find the right words to express it.** **Kingsman belongs to Marvel /or Matthew Vaughn.**

 **Please Read, Favorite, Follow, and Review!** **((btw if i'm late updating i'm in 12th grade and i have 1/4 finals. thanks!))**

 ** _little backstory on Rose btw_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _iii._**

 ** _Say_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

"Michael? Why is there an unknown private number calling you?" Rose asked unsurely. She was playing games on Michael's normal civillian phone. It was pretty high-tech, comparing to her flip phone.

"What!?" Michael stumbled from his workdesk and got over to Rose who was on the sofa. He took the phone and examined it. "I never got calls from people who I didn't give this phone number to." He went to his computer and tracked it. Then he eyed it until the phone stopped ringing.

"Its... In front of the door." He whispered.

"I'll get the gun," She whispered, then went to his room.

Michael sighed. The caller didn't knock the door. He knew who it was. He grumpily walked through the door, unlocked it, and slammed it open.

"Come the fuck in, Louis." He scowled, and rolled his eyes at the newcomer.

"Thank you for the hospitality, Lord Michael," Louis rolled his eyes back, went to the couch, threw his duffle bag then himself.

"Ever knock or just ring the doorbell?" Michael snapped. Louis pouted, "Where's the fun in that?" He laughed.

"I know you got company," Louis suddenly said. "Come on out. I don't bite." He laughed aloud. They waited for Rose to come out. She didn't.

"Rose, just come outtof the room, he's our _roommate_." Michael shouted. He seemed a bit irritated. Rose then unsurely came out of the room, but still holding the gun.

"Whoa, lady. Put the gun down." Louis raised his arms up in surrender.

"Put the gun down, Rose. He's clear." Michael instructed. Rose took the gun down. Michael took it from her, tucking it away.

"Hi. I'm Louis." Louis introduced himself.

"I'm Rose." She greeted back.

"I see you are currently residing in my room-" Michael narrowed his eyes. "Ah, my _previous_ room. Take care of it will ya?" Louis joked.

"Cut to the chase, Larsson. I know you are here for something." Michael snapped.

"I am. Considering you got Rose out here, I'll just cut to the chase." He leaned on his knees.

"I got news on V. It's all in this USB that your boss will need." Louis took a USB from his right hood pocket.

"Any more?" Michael urged.

"Yes, actually. I checked _Under_ last night and I think they're looking for someone fitting the description looking just like..." He trailed off then pointed to Rose.

" _Her,_ " He said. Rose's eyes widened, and so did Michael's. They all went silent for a while.

"I knew it." She scowled. "He'll never get me off his radar, ever."

 _"You can run and hide, but as long as you are in this Earth, I can still find you."_

She shuddered at the sudden recall.

"It's almost time for me to face him anyways. So just leave it be." she shrugged it off.

"Are you mental?" Michael screamed. "This is your _psycho_ of a _father_ we are talking about!" He wailed his arms up in the air, clearly fuming.

"Yes, and I'm his _psycho_ of a _daughter_." She crossed her arms and angrily went to her room.

She plopped on her bed and put her hands on her eyes, waiting for the argument outside of her room to cease.

A knock came in front of her door.

"Go away," she ordered. It was silent for awhile until Michael opened the door. Rose scowled.

Michael came over the bed and sat down the edge. He was thinking of something to break the ice.

"I see you've changed the scenery," He trailed off. Feeling snappy, Rose sighed.

"Cut to the chase, Michael." She sniffed. The air sure is cold.

"Louis is gone... For who knows where, when, how long, or who's he's with." He explained. The silent treatment of Rose made him continue.

"I know what your past is like... You've been through mine too. You helped mine, and now let me help yours." He dropped himself backwards onto the bed. Rose gave another sigh.

"Thank you, Michael." She appreciated his effort.

She contemplated for a moment, looking at her ceiling.

"Fuck it, I'm going to punch that bastard when I see him. I need answers." She slammed her fist on the bed.

"Louis?"

"No. My dad." She glared at the ceiling, imagining his face.

"He caused all of us to turn like this. Me, Erik, Danny, and Clara" She opened up to him.

"You have never talked to me about your family before." Michael said. Rose unfisted her hand and closed her eyes.

"Better now than never. You know, We're not real siblings. Those three are, but I'm not." She said honestly. Michael just listened intensely.

"Dad was married to a woman, who Clara said died one night. She was their _mother_ , Dad's wife. Then, she said mom came in and I was born not long after.

Danny was the oldest, and most wisest human I have ever met. He was like a dad figure to me, not that Dad was. He was tall, lean, and always present with a smile on his face. When he's angry, he's the most scary. His smiles became cold stares.

Clara always resented me, hated me even. She was the second child, and the only girl to the family and the most _bitchy_. I don't know why, she looks smart, but I think her brain has gone _loco_ since I hit her in the head when we were training once."

Michael laughed.

"I'm serious! Stereotypes aside, she's like the _dumb blonde_ of the family. All of us had dark hair.

Well, Erik had dark brown hair like me but he dyed it platinum blonde just to make Clara happy. He's the silent and deadly type when serious, but overall he's such a goofball. He was the closest to me since we both hate Clara. It was something in his past, he was traumatized by it." She smiled, remembering her family. Then she grimaced.

"Dad was a decent dad before the throne was handed over to him. The usually happy-caring dad turned robotic, controlled, and a monster.

He got Dan and Erik to train like assassins, I tell you. They were twelve and ten then, I was seven. Clara wanted nothing to do with them so she spent money, even though she was 11.

My mom disappeared when I was 8. Gone. Vanished. Clara who usually refrain from bullying me when mom is around took it to another level. I bitch-slapped the hell out of her. She had long nails so we were even.

I hate her so fucking much, I wanted to kill her when I was training to kill when I was eleven. She never touched me again, and we ignored each other until now." She scowled.

"I heard that she got married to a drug-lord a couple of months ago." Michael said disbeliefingly.

"Erik told me before I left. She didn't even invite me and I'm sure as hell happy. I'm actually amused that she found a man, rich and powerful, like what she dreamed." Rose laughed, shaking her head.

"Now that I think of it, I thought of 3 reasons why she hated me. One, I told her off to dad that she was using drugs. It was a major no-no there. Kill, but no drugs. I think dad would disown her for marrying the guy who provided it to her."

"Well, I think he did." Michael said, contemplating. "Well, what's your type of a man?" He asked.

Rose thought for a while. "It was very precise when I was a teen. Now that I'm 21, I don't know anymore. As long as we click and Cupid is in the air, I shall not get rid of it, after looking at the consequences." She explained. Her hand went up to her neckline. There was nothing there.

They went silent again.

"I feel like contacting Erik or Dan right now." She said honestly. "I'm halfway ready to face dad and I need their help." She turned to look at Michael who took his glasses off and massaged the bridge of his nose.

He got up and went out of the room to his room. He came back two minutes later and gave her a phone.

"Here. It's an untraceable phone. I designed it. You can call Erik or Dan. I trust that you have their phone numbers." He offered the phone to her.

"Yeah," she nodded. "I got it in my notes." She stood up and walked to her book. She opened the pages until she landed on Erik's number. Dan would probably be busy.

"Here goes nothing," She sighed. Michael patted her shoulder and cheered her with a _"Good luck!'_ and honestly, she felt calm after that.

Erik answered in the second ring.

" _Clara, you fucking bitch! First, you left us for that rich druggie, then you made Dad went missing! Now where the fuck are you you fucking cunt, be the bitch you are and come at me--"_

"ERIK!" Rose cut him off exhasperatedly.

 _"How dare yo- Rose?"_ He said shockingly.

"YES! What happened to dad?" She asked.

 _"Big Bobby and Clara went to see him to discuss something concerning that philantrophist Valentine, and he hasn't come back!"_ He screamed.

"Whoa, Valentine?" Rose thought. The guy who gave out free sim cards to everyone. Seems fishy.

 _"Yes. Clara invited Dad to meet Richmond Valentine, Big B's new 'bussiness partner' He flew to meet Valentine and Clara, but no news came out of it. We can't even get in contact with his crew and guards._

 _Dan and I suspect that Valentine is up to something. We called all of their phones and no one is answering. Our best team of hackers are still looking for a location."_ He stopped to take a breather.

 _"We need your help, Rose_ , Danny's voice suddenly took the phone.

"Danny!" she was surprised.

" _Do you want to help or not? If not, don't bother our progress."_ Danny's voice turned cold and Rose stayed silent, thinking. He surely got mad at her because she left. Because she _ran away._

 _"Call us when you got something."_ And the phone call went off. Rose was standing there still like a statue.

"Rose!" Michael slammed the door open to her room.

"I need to get to Kingsman base right now," he sweated, quickly using his signature long coat.

"And I got a gut feeling you have to come with me." He went up in front of her.

"Harry Hart is _dead."_

He just _had_ to _s_ _ay_ it.

 **thu25jan18** ** _pub,sun4feb18_**


End file.
